The Capitol
The Capitol of Panem is a technologically advanced, utopian city where the nation's most wealthy and powerful citizens live. The Capitol is also the colloquial name for the ruling government of Panem. As the seat of power in Panem, the nation's thirteen districts (twelve after The Dark Days) are ruled from this city, and the Hunger Games are organized and celebrated inside its city limits (protected by anti-aircraft guns and multiple launch rocket systems, or MLRS's). The Capitol was once a tyrannical dictatorship, but when Snow was assassinated, the remaining council members used an executive order to change Panem into a merit-based aristocracy in which educated Capitol citizens could vote. Alaska Carnelian was elected President for two consecutive two-year terms and is currently the President. The Capitol still holds total political and economic dominance over Panem, enforcing its rule through the Peacekeeper army, capital punishment, propaganda, the fear of nuclear devastation (like District 13), and the Hunger Games. 'The Snow Administration' Coriolanus Snow was appointed as the President of Panem at a young age, making him the longest-reigning President in Panem's history. The charismatic man gained public approval at first, but by the end of his life, he was hated not only by the citizens of Panem at large, but also by the Capitol elite. He ruled with a signature iron fist, and although he promised safety to those who were loyal to him, he seldom kept his word. After the debacle of the Quarter Quell, investigative journalists from across the Districts began publicizing the truth of Snow's crimes. His prostitution of Victors, in particular, enraged the general public. It became increasingly clear that his downfall was imminent, but a singular question remained: who would take his place? The Overthrow of Snow Years before the negative stories about Snow leaked, a small group of high-ranking government officials across multiple disciplines was planning to silently overthrow the President. Dmitri Fontaine originally suggested that Alaska Carnelian, who was supposed to be the first Capitol-born Victor, should be Snow's successor. Alaska's mother, Juniper Carnelian, was initially hesitant about the proposition. She didn't want her daughter to be forced into the spotlight, let alone be the face of the Nation. Dmitri convinced her that the Capitol needed a new, fresh leader to give Panem hope that there were better times ahead. After all, hope is the only thing stronger than fear. Juniper's closest friend and ally, Helena Vaerys, was a newly appointed member of Snow's Council and beloved by the public for her presence and strength. Juniper and Helena worked tirelessly to dismantle Snow's regime from the inside out while Dmitri ensured that Alaska would be prepared to take his place. The group knew that Snow would fight to rule until his dying breath, so the best that they could do was ensure that he would be taking that breath as quickly as possible. By the Quarter Quell, their plan had taken shape. Helena was aware that Snow was poisoning his enemies, but he masked it by drinking from the cup of poison to cover his tracks. She used this knowledge to avoid being poisoned herself. She presented his symptoms to Dmitri, whom she knew would be able to confirm her suspicion. A foul smell, blood leaking from his mouth, and an altered mental state likened to paranoia were all symptoms of a rare form of poison. Dmitri hypothesized that Snow lived as long as he did because he was taking some kind of antidote. All they had to do was locate and replace his antidote with something similar—something lethal. When news broke of Snow's wrongdoings, it was as if Alaska and her team had won the lottery. If Snow were to suddenly die in the aftermath, the public would simply look the other way. When Snow announced that he would be letting the rebels into the Capitol as some sort of 'game,' the citizens resented him for risking their safety for something so careless. Alaska was a part of the team dispatched to locate the rebel forces and stop them, once it became clear that they were outsmarting Snow's traps. Katniss met her demise at the hands of Alaska, who shot her in an exposed artery and killed her within minutes. Helena facilitated Snow's death by replacing his antidote with a lethal substance, and their plan had finally come to fruition. In the aftermath of Snow's death, Helena and Dmitri proposed a new election rather than the immediate appointee of a new, life-long President. The Council served as the interim decision-maker until the new President was voted into office. The Election of 77DD At this point, Alaska Carnelian was beloved by the public. She'd been prepared for the transition for years, and she immediately announced herself as the first candidate. No other candidates were beloved like Alaska was. The Capitol citizens were wrapped around her finger, and she knew it. Alaska won the election by a landslide and was sworn into office in 77DD. Helena was the trusted figure that Alaska needed to further solidify her authority, so she asked her to become her Vice President. The Carnelian Administration Alaska's promise to Panem was that she would not become another Snow. She intended to take her rage out on rebels, not the general public. She wouldn't blackmail people into doing her dirty work; she would do it herself. However, Alaska was more than willing to do what was necessary to eliminate the threat of Rebellion. After all, they were at war, and it would not be won by being nice. One of the first efforts that Carnelian Administration enacted was a nationwide Peacekeeper search. Any man or woman over the age of sixteen was eligible to become a Peacekeeper, and they would be granted tesserae, housing, and safety from rebel attacks, as long as their District was not taken over by the enemy. The undertaking was successful, as more youth signed up to be Peacekeepers than ever in Panem's history. Helena had experienced the flaws of the Peacekeeper Academies first hand, so she was tasked with transforming the training curriculum and making it more conducive to wartime. This included intense physical training, basic first aid, and proficiency in guns and explosives. Dmitri, on the other hand, was tasked with revamping the Capitol security system and ensuring that there were backups for all of their necessities. For instance, the Capitol no longer solely relied on the Nut and the District Five Dam for their sources of protection and energy, respectively. Of course, these structures were the main sources of their respective resources, but Alaska was anticipating rebel attacks on their strongholds. Her plan was to limit the amount of damage when the inevitable happened. With these transformations came shifts in the daily lives of Panem's citizens. Instead of being banned from traveling between Districts, anyone could petition for a temporary permit to travel. The system was restrictive, nonetheless, but it was an improvement. Similarly, electricity was wired to the Districts that previously did not have it. The Capitol promised that this was solely for the benefit of the citizens, but it would also allow them to surveillance rebel movements and monitor their citizens more closely. (Bella, I want you to add your take on the Capitol dinners here and specifics about how Alaska rules, how she's changed, and whatever else you wanna add because I know I won't do it justice <3) The Council President: Alaska Carnelian Vice President: Helena Vaerys * The Council, made of the numerous heads from four main Departments, oversees the primary functions of Panem and reports back to the President and Vice President. During wartime, the scope of the Council was limited to focus on the needs of battle. * Council Members: '''Dmitri Fontaine, '''The Military Head of the Military/The General of the Army: Helena Vaerys * The Air Force: A branch of the military that oversees all aircrafts and aerospace engineering. Reports to the General. ** Head of the Air Force: Alton Boyd * The Department of Defense: A branch of the military that oversees the development and maintenance of all Capitol defense mechanisms. Reports to the General. ** Head of Medical and Technical Defense: Dmitri Fontaine ** Head of Weapons Development: N/A Department of Medicine Chief of Surgery: Dmitri Fontaine * The Department of Emergency Care: '''A branch of the healthcare system that ensures that all members of the military are equipped with basic first aid knowledge. Also works with the Department of Biological Engineering to create new treatment methods, both short and long term. Reports to the Chief of Surgery. ** Head of Emergency Care: N/A * '''The Department of Contagious Disease and Vaccines: '''A branch of the healthcare system that limits the possibility of diseases in the Capitol-controlled Districts and the developments of vaccines, as necessary. Works alongside the Department of Biological Warfare. Reports to the Chief of Surgery. ** Head of Contagious Disease and Vaccines: N/A '''The Research Laboratories * The Department of Human Research: A research laboratory that focuses on the physical and psychological aspects of human activity. Works with the Department of Propaganda to figure out what methods will be most effective. ** Reports to the Department of Medicine *** Head of Human Research: N/A * The Department of Biological Warfare: '''A research laboratory that specializes in serums, hijackings, manufactured diseases, and other forms of biological warfare. Works alongside the Department of Contagious disease and vaccines to alter viruses for the use of biological warfare, and alongside the Department of Medical and Technical Defense to create machines that alter human behavior, such as jabberjays. ** Reports to the Department of Defense *** Head of Biological Warfare: Rosie Sinclair * '''The Department of Engineering: '''A research laboratory in charge of developing technology and weapons that are operated by humans; i.e., serum guns, communicuffs, etc. Works alongside the Department of Weapons Development. ** Reports to the Department of Defense *** Head of Engineering: N/A * '''The Department of Mutations: A research laboratory in charge of creating mutts for the Games, as well as the defense of the Capitol, as needed. ** Head of Mutations: Rosie Sinclair Capitol TV and Propaganda '''Head of Capitol TV: '''Rebekah King * Head of Propaganda: N/A '''The Blackbird: '''N/A * Currently nobody holds the position of Blackbird within the Capitol due to the previous Blackbird, Soryn Arekson, fleeing the Capitol and joining the Rebellion.